I am Mr Steve Barkin
by captainkodak1
Summary: Mr. Barkin gives a small tour of the school and introduces several of the students including Kim and Ron.
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the "I am" series and all the other works of fiction that I have written.

**I am Mr. Steve Barkin**.

Welcome, to Middleton High School, please come in and take a seat. We will just be a minute. I have to patrol the halls during class change. You have to keep watch on the students or they will get slack. You have to be on watch all the time with these students, PDA's that is public displays of affection are not allowed. Skipping class, being late for class are all things you have to be on watch for. I came out of the army and went to college to get my degree. The school system hired me to get this school into shape. I am happy to say that our test scores have increased each year and our graduation rate has also increased.

Let's go out into the halls, I'll show you the school and let you see some of the students. You might want to stand close to the wall or you might get run over. There goes the bell and here come the students. See that young man over there with the sort of spiked hair, that is Josh Mankey. He is one of the best artists in school and captain of the basketball team. That is Brick Flagg with him one of our football players. Both are nice young men, decent students especially Josh. The young lady with the brown hair is Bonnie Rockwaller. She is one of our cheerleaders. I have a little trouble with her once in awhile. Excuse me. "Rockwaller, cell phones are not allowed in school. I see you use it again, detention!" Sorry, she is one I really have to watch. That girl can change boyfriends like one changes socks. She also causes trouble for the captain of the cheerleader. Those two go together like fire and gasoline. That young man in the wheelchair is Felix. A fine young man, he doesn't let the fact that he is in a wheelchair stop him. If you ever want a good game of basketball, take him on. I am serious; with that motorized chair of his and his natural talent he is really good. That young lady with him is Monique. She is another of our fine students. She works a job at the mall and still makes good grades. There goes Tara, another one of our cheerleaders. Like I said, we have a pretty good group of students here. For the most part they work hard. The detention hall is only about half full on most days. "Big Mike, Vinny, Junior, detention on time today!"

I sure you have heard of our two most famous students. Here they come, right there, the red haired young lady and blond haired young man. That is Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. They are one of the most unusual couples in the whole school. Not a romantic couple mind you but a friend couple. I have been told that those two have been close since pre-K. Those two are about as opposite as they can get. Miss Possible is captain of the cheerleaders, honor student, and a wealth of other honors. Mr. Stoppable there is a fair student and has spend quite a bit of time is detention, mainly for being late to class, missed assignments and such. Otherwise there is no finer young man in this school. Miss Possible has spent a little time in detention for being late to class. I know it's bad but sometimes I hope that she would do something so I could put her in detention. She had such a positive effect on the other people in detention that the detention room is empty of a couple of days after she leaves. "Possible, Stoppable, let's speed it up a bit. If you two are late for your next class you will be spending time together in detention. Stoppable, have you turned in the extra homework yet? If not, I will see you in detention." Sorry about that. Those two have some communication equipment in their lockers and sometimes they get a little carried away. Oh, the communication equipment? Yes, well for those two it is allowed. I tell you why in just a moment. "Rockwaller, Flag, Mankey, 60 seconds till the bell. Move it!" Sorry about that. Yes, now that the bell has rung let's return to my office. "Possible, Stoppable, too late, detention, this afternoon. Maybe, she can get some of those guys straight again."

Have a seat please, thank you. Yes, those are pictures of me in the army with my men. That plaque there was given to me my Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable last Veteran's Day. Yes, those two did a wonderful thing that day. But, those two are the most extraordinary two young people I have ever known. I am sure that you have heard some of the stories about them. I am sure some of what you have heard is not fully true, but most is. I was telling you about the communication equipment in their lockers. The person who contacts them and arranges for their missions contacts them through that equipment and smaller versions that they carry with them. Those two young people take on some of the craziest, scariest high tech and low tech villains that I have ever heard of. Everyone here is used to helicopters, and other modes of transportation picking up those two and taking them off to face what ever horrors that they will face. I myself have seen the two of them running out of the gym during a dance, both of them in full formal dress. Miss Possible in a long dress and heels and Mr. Possible in a tux. A helicopter landed on the field over there, the two of them hopped in and off it went to Brazil that time I think.

Those two young people have been around the world more than some students here have even left the state. But, you know no matter what they did on a mission, they would be in school the next day. That one mission I just mentioned, they were in school the next day. Mr. Possible sporting a black eye and Miss Possible moving a lot slower than she normally would. Their gym teachers both told me that when they dressed out for gym that day, the other students said that both of them were covered in cuts and bruises. Yet they dressed out and participated in gym class.

I really don't know how the two of them do it and keep their sanity. I mean growing up as a teenager is tough enough these days, with grades, proms, dances, friends, getting ready for college and all of the other things these teenagers face. Now, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable have all of this and still have to take on these missions at the drop of a hat. I know that the pressure has to be tremendous on the two of them. Yet, somehow those two keep each other going. Even the students here have noticed how the two of them help each other and respect them for it.

You ask me how two teenagers can fight all these high-tech villains and survive. Well, Miss Possible is one of the most athletic students in this school. I also know for a fact that she is expert in marital arts and she is very smart on her feet. Mr. Stoppable on the other hand has extraordinary luck and skill at avoiding trouble. Just last year he was on an exchange program to Japan. I really never found out what happened but when he came back something about him had changed. He had always been confident but now his confidence was higher. Also after one particular mission, he seemed to almost overnight lose a fear of his of monkeys. Some of the students saw him get in a fight one time when he was helping Kim. They said he moved so fast that he could not be seen. They said it was like Kung Fu but he acted like a monkey at the same time. Whatever it was, he took down some tough characters without a single bruise to himself.

Yes, we are proud of all of the students here a Middleton High. We do have a fine group. With leaders like Josh and Monique, and students like Brick and Bonnie, yes we have a fine group of young people here. All of them building in their futures and the future of this city, this state, and this country. Then we have Kim and Ron, I pray for their safely each and every time I see them leave on a mission. So far they have been lucky, as neither one of them has ever been injured badly on a mission. I don't know how I would deal with it if either one of them was killed or badly injured on a mission.

Hmm, helicopter coming in on the ball field. Yep, there they go, watch them. Even when they run they do it together. Some students here say that those two know what the other is going to say and do before they even do it. Watch this, there goes Ron and out comes his hand to help his friend. He knows that she is capable of climbing in by herself, but that is Ron, he is there to help her no matter what. There they go, wonder where they are going this time. Europe, Asia, North Pole, South Pole, who knows. I wonder what horrible freak or fiend they will be fighting this time. I just hope and pray they will be safe. Well, thank you for coming today. Please come again.


	2. Chapter 2

I am Mr. Barkin Chapter 2

Good morning, thanks for coming again. We will return to our tour of the school in just a minute. The secretary tells me that you wanted to know more about Kim and Ron. You asked how I knew so much about them. Well, I have had the privilege of seeing the two of them in action on three different occasions. Twice at a camp and once on a ski trip.

It is interesting to note that although they are called Team Possible on both occasions at the camp, it was young Stoppable that did the fighting. The same individual both times. Both times this individual named Gill was trying to get revenge on Ron for some reason. He had lured the cheer team to the camp to do this. This freak spat up some gunk and stuck all of us to trees or parts of the cabins. He then informed us that the gunk would cause us to mutate. Ron had to beat him to save us from being mutated. I was exposed to the stuff the most and actually had started to mutate when Ron defeated the freak and got someone to help all of us. Ron was very resourceful and defeated the freak by using his brain and his pet mole rat. Too bad he doesn't use those smarts in school he would have better grades. All the cheerleaders were impressed, especially Tara. Even Miss Rockwaller was impressed, which is not something that happens easily. I believe the friendship between Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable grew even more then. We all saw a different side of the young man that night.

The second time we were at a cheer camp at the same camp. A young man was there that really disturbed Ron. Apparently it was the same individual that he had defeated earlier. The young man had been cured physically but not mentally. He found someway to mutate himself and he attacked all of us again. This time Ron found out how he mutated and Stoppable mutated himself so that he could fight this thing one on one. He turned into some beaverlike creature. Kim, Bonnie and I lent a hand, but again it was young Stoppable who was the real hero.

Another time that I have seen the two of them in action was on a school ski trip. Young Stoppable and I went looking for some snow beast believed to be in the area. We didn't find some snow beast but we did find the very disturbed scientist. She put me and young Stoppable's pet mole rat in some machine and spliced us together into some monster. Miss Possible showed up and together they beat this person called DNAmy. They used the same machine to split the rat and I back to our original selves but in so doing the rat got my clothes. We found some clothes and after a rather exciting ride courtesy of Miss Possible's father we were able to return to the ski lodge.

Yes, I am familiar with those two, especially young Stoppable. We spend sometime together once in awhile. He helps me with my Pixie Club meetings. I have taught him some things that I learned in the army. You know he is quite bright when it comes to languages. I have been teaching him some Vietnamese that I learned in the army. Yes, I am very proud of the two of them. Come to think of it, I haven't seen them this morning. Excuse me, I need to talk to my secretary a moment. Miss Deans have you heard anything of Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. Oh? When are they supposed to return? Okay I will be on the lookout. You were here yesterday when you saw them leave on a mission, well, apparently they have not returned. Wait, hear that. That is a helicopter. There it is landing of the ball field. That must be Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. There is Mr. Stoppable, and there is Miss Possible. Oh, no, that does not look good. Miss Deans, get the school nurse and the coach out on the field immediately, better yet, call EMS. I think Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are going to need our help. Excuse me, I will return as soon as I can. There are some students out in the office that will show you around the school.

**Later**

Thank you for being so patient. The student guides said you were very kind and patient with them. I hope you enjoyed the tour of our school. We are very proud of it. Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable have been taken to the hospital. I am sorry; this weather causes my eyes to water sometimes. They stopped the person they went after but they both paid a heavy price. No real injuries, just a lot of cuts and bruises. Typical of Mr. Stoppable, he would not let anyone help him until he knew Miss Possible was cared for. I had to physically take him and make him lay down so the EMT's could treat him. Excuse me let me answer the phone. Yes, Miss Deans. So they will be staying the night. OK, please contact their teachers and have all their assignments brought to me here in the office. Contact Miss Rockwaller and let her know that Miss Possible will not be at practice this afternoon. I will take the assignments to the hospital for Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. I am sorry for all the interruptions. It seems that those two young people will be staying in the hospital at least for tonight. It seems along with all the cuts and bruises they are completely exhausted. The doctors want to keep them for observation. Would you like to meet them? Please come along. I would be happy to introduce you to our two famous students.

* * *

Just wanted to continue the work on Mr. Barkin. I took some ideas from some of the reviews and expanded them into the story. As hard as Mr. Barkin is on Ron and Kim, I think he really does care. I also think because of what happened in "Bonding" that there is a comradeship between Mr. Barkin and Ron. I just expanded it a little. I really don't think I went OOC on Mr. Barkin too much. At least I hope not. I hope all of you enjoyed this piece. 


	3. Chapter 3 a hospital visit

Kim Possible and the other characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction and the "I am" series of stories.

I am Steve Barkin Chapter 3

Thanks for meeting me here at the hospital. I am sure that Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable will be happy to meet you. They are really two fine young people.

Excuse me, what rooms Mr. Stoppable and Miss Possible in. Oh, my name, I am Mr. Steve Barkin, their principal. Security list? What security list? Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize that they had to take precautions. These people, yes they are with me, will that be okay? It will, thank you, thank you very much. What was that room again. 454? Thank you.

It appears that they had to enforce some security rules for Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable. Only those on a security list are allowed even to know where they are. Then when we get to the room there is a guard. Apparently some of the news media have been trying to get into see them so they had to start limiting who can see them. We have been cleared. Let's see fourth floor.

Okay, here we go, 450 to 490, their room should be this way. Yes, there is the police officer. Excuse me officer, I am Steve Barkin, I am the principal of the high school where Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable attend. Thank you, these people are with me.

Good evening, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, how are you this evening. Well, I hope. Oh, so you will be staying a little longer. Nothing serious I hope. That's good. Mr. Stoppable, did you take good care of Miss Possible here. Why, Miss Possible are you blushing? He did what Miss Possible? Mr. Stoppable, I am proud of you. You took a couple of hits trying to protect her didn't you.

Oh, excuse me, let me introduce my guest. Ladies and Gentlemen, this beautiful young lady is Miss Kimberly Ann Possible. That battered and bruised young man over there is Ronald Adrian Stoppable. They are the famous Team Possible. Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, these fine folks have been visiting the high school for the past couple of days. They wanted to meet you and I thought you would not mind.

Oh, yes, here are your assignments from school. Oh, why the long faces all of a sudden. I was sure that you were just ready to jump on your latin, algebra, history and civics classes. Oh, don't have your book, don't worry. I made sure all your teachers each sent all the text books and worksheets that you would need. I also have notepaper, pens, pencils, calculators and reference books that you will need. I have also made arrangements for a teacher's aide to be here in the morning to go over your assignments.

May I ask what you two were laughing about when we came in? Oh, Miss Possible, what did you do. You got to use the bathroom and forgot what? Oh, they took all your clothes because they were so dirty and the hospital gowns lack what? Miss Possible you forgot the hospital gowns didn't have what? Miss Possible, my, I have seen you blush before but this is a record. Mr. Stoppable did you see something of Miss Possible that you have never seen before? Oh, that's right the ski trip, I remember that little incident. Now, Miss Possible, no need to growl, if I remember correct a certain young man gave up almost all of his skiing to be with you and be of help, after he assisted you in that incident. I am sorry, I should not tease you like this.

Ah, Kim, Ron, are you two really okay? I mean you really had me worried when you two got off of the helicopter. Haven't you two had enough, I mean you two were lucky this time, but what if, no let's not go there. I do not want to even think of it. Promise me you two that you will be more careful. I know that these missions mean a great deal to you, but the two of you are so young. You should be going to dances, going on dates and having fun with your friends, not flying all over the world fighting these guys. You two are really something, just like Veteran's Day. You care about everybody else before you care for yourselves. Oh, by the way Grady sends his best. Well, I think we have stayed long enough. Kim, Ron please take care of yourselves, we all we be glad when you get back to school. Good night you two.

Thanks for coming with me tonight. I am glad that you were able to meet them. I know that they are a special pair. They really need a break. They have had at least 5 missions this month. But do you hear them complain, no, and you never will. The two of them have the greatest sense of responsibility that I have ever seen in two young people. They know the risks and they know that they are missing a good part of their young lives but they believe that they are making a difference. I am sorry, this is somewhat embarrassing. I should not do this. I will not lie to you about the weather this time. My eyes are watering for a reason. But, I think you understand. While I was in the army I saw so many young people die in battle. I became a teacher and a principal to get away from that. Now I look at those two wonderful young people risking their lives on a weekly basis fighting thugs and creeps that make the people I fought look like schoolyard bullies. Then I look at the other students at the school. They complain when it is too hot, or too cold, or they didn't like their homework, or something is wrong with their clothes, or so many other things that mean so little in the long run. Then those two come back to school after a mission quietly with no fanfare, with their homework done and no complaints. I really makes me angry. Those other young people have no idea of how good they have it. Well, here we are. Thank you again for visiting our school and coming with me to visit those two young people. I have to call Grady when I get home. Mr. Grady? Oh, he is one of the men in my unit who survived the war. Kim and Ron honored all of us that special day. Grady wanted me to call him and give him an update on Kim and Ron. I think some of them are flying in to help look after those two and visit. Yes, we all owe those two a great deal. Thank you again, good night.

* * *

I thought I would continue Mr. Barkin a little further and maybe get him out of the school enviroment and a little more personable enviroment. I hope you like this part. I am working on an adventure that inculdes Barkin with Kim and Ron. My next "I Am" will most likely be the tweebs.


End file.
